


Не думай о смерти

by Joleinn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joleinn/pseuds/Joleinn
Summary: Акаши опоздал





	

Акаши опоздал.

Человек, пунктуальный и вежливый настолько, что порой походил на идеально отлаженный автомат, опоздал на несколько часов и не предупредил об этом.

Сначала Шузо почти не отрываясь смотрел на телефон, ожидая сообщения. Потом нажал кнопку вызова и, прослушав механическое «абонент недоступен», потянулся включить радио. На местных радиостанциях исправно крутили обычную рекламу, прогноз погоды и свежие хиты-однодневки. Он дождался выпуска новостей и перевел дух: ни слова о несчастье в семье известного политика. Единственный плюс известности — если бы с Акаши что-то случилось, об этом мгновенно узнала бы вся страна.

На смену беспокойству пришла злость. Шузо еще раз набрал знакомый номер, убедился, что тот отключен, и пошел переодеваться в спецовку. Он вполне способен найти себе занятие получше, чем сидеть на крыльце и высматривать гостя, который даже не потрудился сказать, что не приедет.

Он провозился с заказами почти до заката. Когда завелась даже старая «Мазда», купленная им ради запчастей и годами тихо ржавеющая в углу мастерской, Шузо опомнился. К тому моменту во всем гараже не осталось ни одной неисправной машины, он умудрился за день сделать работу на неделю вперед.

Замаскированное злостью беспокойство не ушло, но перетруженное тело ныло и требовало отдыха. Шузо поднялся в квартиру и надолго завис в душе, соскабливая с кожи пятна мазута. Можно было не экономить горячую воду, сегодня весь бак в его полном распоряжении.

Мысль оказалась горькой, как испорченный орех, после нее разом вернулось все смытое было водой раздражение. Шузо повернулся к стене кабинки, приложил локти по бокам того места, где обычно оказывалась голова Акаши, когда они… Нагретый пластик жалобно скрипнул под кулаком, но не треснул. Все в этом доме было крепче, чем самообладание Шузо.

Когда солнце склонилось к закату настолько, что стало задевать краем верхушки деревьев, Шузо сидел на крыльце второго этажа с чайником зеленого чая и вертел в руках чашку, старательно глядя поверх пустой дороги.

Мирный золотистый пейзаж не нарушало ни малейшее движение. Когда-то Шузо сам выбрал это место, чтобы не тревожить соседей шумом сломанных машин — и чтобы их встречи с Акаши не попадали на обложки всех известных японских журналов. До сегодняшнего дня он никогда не жалел, что у него нет соседа, с которым можно скоротать тоскливый вечер.

Он всерьез раздумывал, не позвонить ли родным в ЭлЭй, наплевав на разницу во времени, но тут звонкую вечернюю тишину нарушил гул мотора. Шузо прислушался и скривился: приближающаяся машина гудела, как разболтанное такси, а Акаши ездил на сделанной по заказу «Тойота Камри», которую не было слышно, пока она не подъезжала вплотную. Наверняка это кто-то из клиентов, не получивший рассылку, что мастерская сегодня не работает.

Но сейчас он был рад видеть даже настырного клиента, лишь бы не сидеть в одиночестве, прокручивая в голове все худшие сценарии того, что могло случиться с Акаши.

Шузо успел спуститься вниз, когда машина — это действительно было старое такси — остановилась у ворот. Он почти не удивился, когда оттуда вылез Акаши, но ожидаемого облегчения это появление ему не принесло. Шузо прислонился к стене рядом с лестницей и замер, позволяя Акаши пройти все расстояние между ними самому.

— Мне очень жаль. — Акаши остановился в паре шагов от лестницы. Закатное солнце отбросило его тень прямо к ногам Шузо.

Шузо не ответил. Он внимательно рассматривал длинную царапину на бледном лице, тянущуюся от виска к подбородку. Дешевую рубашку, явно купленную где-то по дороге. Совершенно не подходящие к рубашке джинсы с кроссовками — они с Акаши собирались сегодня играть, тот наверняка оделся подобающе. Из-под незаправленной полы рубашки выглядывало небольшое темное пятно, уже высохшее.

Вдалеке чихнул мотор удаляющегося такси. Шузо шагнул вперед, прямо через смиренно лежащую у его ног тень, стиснул пальцами горячее плечо Акаши и тряхнул.

Как ты смеешь, — яростно колотилось у него в горле. Как ты, самый предусмотрительный человек в Японии, самый повернутый на контроле перфекционист, смеешь быть не в порядке? Как у тебя хватило наглости попасть в беду, когда меня не было рядом и я не мог тебе помочь?!

Акаши дал ему несколько секунд на эту безмолвную тираду, потом он плавно шагнул вперед — и земля вылетела у Шузо из-под ног.

Он едва успел упасть, когда Акаши опустился на него сверху: тяжелый, слишком уставший, чтобы не опираться на Шузо всем весом, но слишком гордый, чтобы выслушивать даже молчаливые упреки. 

Он взял ладонь Шузо и приложил к своему боку.

— Я в порядке, — сказал он, отпуская руку. — Вот.

Шузо тут же жадно ощупал его тело под тонкой тканью, пристально вглядываясь в лицо, но Акаши ни разу не поморщился. Он смотрел сверху с усталой нежностью, запуская пальцы в волосы Шузо, словно успокаивал испуганного ребенка.

— Мой шофер сегодня умер за рулем, — тихо сказал он, когда Шузо закончил свой досмотр. — Мгновенно. Кровоизлияние в мозг, никто ничего не знал. Мой телефон сломался в аварии, я не хотел звонить тебе с чужого, это небезопасно.

— Удивительно, что в новостях ничего не передавали. — Шузо притянул его голову к себе, заставляя улечься на плечо, и погладил по напряженной спине. — Я слушал все местные новости, нигде не было ни слова про тебя.

Акаши вздохнул.

— Это стоило денег, но семья Танеды-сана не заслужила узнать о его смерти из новостей. Ты же знаешь, почему злишься?

— Хочешь меня просветить? — Шузо усмехнулся и качнул головой. — Не надо. Я не хочу говорить о своем отце, страхе смерти и детских травмах, когда ты сидишь у меня на коленях. Мне достаточно того, что ты в порядке.

Он осторожно прижался к поцарапанному виску Акаши, ощущая губами ровное биение пульса.

— Жаль, что ты зря потратил свой выходной, — в голосе Акаши звучала неподдельная тоска. Им редко удавалось совместить свой досуг так, чтобы провести вместе целый день.

— Я еще и горячую воду потратил, — сознался Шузо, обводя пальцем пятно на чужих джинсах. — Бак нагреется только через пару часов.

Акаши засмеялся и поднял голову, заглядывая Шузо в глаза.

— На два часа меня не хватит, — шутливо предупредил он. — Я слишком устал. Придется для начала сыграть в баскетбол.

Шузо начал было возражать, но быстро замолчал под яростным взглядом, которым Акаши встретил сомнения в том, что он способен обыграть кого бы то ни было в любом состоянии.  
Шузо пожал плечами и откинулся на землю, заложив руки за голову. 

Акаши аккуратно расстегнул манжеты и стал не торопясь подворачивать белые рукава рубашки, окрашенные по контуру алым закатным светом. Солнце било ему в спину, окружая ореолом, и лежащему в тени Шузо казалось, что на нем сидит волшебное создание, ненадолго заглянувшее в мир смертных из своей сказочной страны. Стоит взглянуть не туда — и заметишь выглядывающий из-под одежды хвост, а тогда и сказке конец. 

Он уставился в неумолимо темнеющее небо и взмолился всем известным и забытым богам, чтобы они остановили или хотя бы немного замедлили бег времени. Чтобы Акаши не исчез однажды из его жизни с последним закатным лучом.

На грудь опустилась тяжесть, лицо Акаши заслонило бледные вечерние звезды.

— Я не слишком люблю, когда меня игнорируют, — заявил он, упираясь голыми локтями в землю рядом с головой Шузо. — Что такое?

Шузо обхватил его рукой, стискивая так, что обоим стало трудно дышать.

— Пожалуйста, будь в порядке, — попросил он, отставляя невысказанным бесконечный перечень причин и страхов, который Акаши все равно слышал и знал.

Он почувствовал, как ускорилось сердце Акаши, прежде чем тот склонился к нему, чтобы поцеловать. Шузо с радостью ответил. Он знал, что не в человеческих силах дать ему желанную гарантию, и был благодарен Акаши, который не стал на это указывать. Гораздо лучше было просто лежать в сгущающейся темноте и чувствовать, как под теплыми губами Акаши немеют и отступают мысли о неминуемой потере.

Лежать, правда, было холодно. Ночная земля быстро остывала, выстуживая спину. Шузо привстал, поднимая Акаши с собой, и только потом разорвал поцелуй.

— Никаких сегодня игр, — заявил он, помогая Акаши подняться на ноги. — Когда я впадаю в сентиментальность, меня обыгрывает даже младшая сестра.

— Твоя младшая сестра прекрасно играет, — блеснул улыбкой почти неразличимый в сгустившихся сумерках Акаши.

— Не так хорошо, как ты, — возразил Шузо. — То есть никто не играет так же хорошо, как ты, но тут есть градации.

— Я понял, капитан. — Акаши рассмеялся и поднял руки. — Мы сегодня не играем. Не предложишь ли тогда чаю усталому гостю?

— Наверху целый чайник стоит. — Шузо мотнул головой, ощущая запоздалую неловкость от того, что только сейчас вспомнил о гостеприимстве. — Твой любимый. Но он наверняка давно остыл, сейчас заварю новый.

Акаши кивнул и снова шагнул ближе, сплетая пальцы с пальцами Шузо.

— Я не вправе обещать того, что не во власти человека, — тихо сказал он. — Но я сделаю все, что смогу.

Шузо молча кивнул и наклонился к его губам, запечатывая продолжение разговора. Сказано было достаточно. Акаши погладил его по костяшкам пальцев и отступил.

— Что ты делал днем? — спросил он своим обычным вежливо-бесстрастным тоном. — Кроме того, что прослушал свою годовую норму местных новостей?

— Переделал годовую норму работы, — усмехнулся Шузо. — Так что, если ты будешь свободен, могу разослать ребятам сообщения, чтобы завтра тоже не приходили.

Он провел свободной рукой по спине Акаши, с удовольствием ощущая дрожь под пальцами, и повел его вверх по лестнице.  
  
— Разошли, — низким голосом согласился Акаши. — Не думаю, что завтра ты будешь способен работать.

— В юности меня считали очень выносливым спортсменом, — поддел его Шузо, наслаждаясь явным вызовом на любимом лице. 

На верхней ступеньке он обернулся на темную линию горизонта, за которой таяли солнечные лучи. Когда погас последний, ладонь Акаши осталась лежать в его руке, твердая и живая. Шузо сжал ее крепче и впустил гостя в дом.


End file.
